Command
'' '''Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian TwilightCNCNZ reveal C&C4 subtitle. CNCNZ YouTube channel. August 22, 2009. (C&C4) is the title for the upcoming real-time strategy game by Electronic Arts. The sequel to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars and Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath, the game is expected to be released on PC and consoles in 2010.C&C4 overrunning PCs in 2010. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Features * Game is primarily focused around 5v5 objective based multiplayer. PC Powerplay info * Global Stratospheric Transports Citation needed * During cutscenes the camera will move around and interact with the Environmenthttp://forums.commandandconquer.com/jforum/posts/list/19507.page PC Gamer UK, Issue #204. * All the base functions, including harvesting and constructing units, will be replaced by the Crawler. The crawler holds units inside it (up to four at a time) while they are being constructed and can release them at any time. * The GDI campaign is currently called "The Man Who Killed Kane" and is an action-oriented Sci-Fi story and the GDI campaign will be seen from the point of view of a splinter group who refuse to work with Nod (sparking a GDI civil war). * The Nod campaign is currently called "All Things Must End" and reveals the truth behind Kane, his motivation and his history. It contains more nuance and depth than the GDI campaign and will run alongside it allowing player to see the events from both perspectives. Kane will almost certainly die this time in a "credible" cutscene "for good this time". , Skyship, and Predator Mk. II.]] Plot Background By 2062, global Tiberium contamination reached critical levels; GDI's contemporary abatement technology has become ineffective. With the threat to the Earth and mankind too great, even for Kane, to ignore. Meeting with GDI leaders in Manchester, UK on 27th July, Kane proposed a cooperative venture which was controversial for both sides. Using the Tacitus as leverage, Kane revealed that he had developed a new system, dubbed the Tiberium Control Network, to control and harness Tiberium, however only GDI had the resources necessary to construct it. The situation was too dire for GDI to decline, and GDI and Nod formed an uneasy alliance. After 15 years of restoration work the Tiberium Control Network was a success, and the crisis averted; however, the uneasy alliance between GDI and Nod eventually failed. The game starts here. Story The game will wrap up the current Tiberium storyline, with Kane's motives and objectives being revealed.Command & Conquer 4 Q&A - Exclusive First Details. GameSpot. July 9, 2009. Gameplay Classes in combat with its Nod counterpart.]] Both Nod and GDI are divided into three "classes", each of which has its own selection of unique units. The classes share only very basic units, such as the engineer. The "Offense" class has a strong focuses on frontline combat units and upgrading those units. The "Defense" class focuses on defensive combat and has many infantry units in powered armor. Only the Defense class can place structures such as defensive turrets, stealth-field generators or laser cannons. The "Support" has a variety of powers to augment the other classes, including a wide array of aerial units. They also have access to superweapons.Mike Glosecki, Evoker. 2009-09-10. Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight - Interview. UGDB. Accessed 2009-09-12. Bases and Units Traditional base building is replaced by the Crawler, a single, mobile unit that fulfils the bases role. Each Crawler is class specific. and the only class that can build a traditonal bases like in previous C&C games is the Defense class.EA_JFeasel . 2009-07-13. Design Updates - Click Here for Hot New Info! (Updated 7/27). EA Forums. Accessed 2009-09-05. Campaigns and Multiplayer Each side has two different campaigns: one single-player and one co-op. Tiberian Twilight's multiplayer is planned to be 5-on-5 objective based skirmishes, along with traditional skirmish being an option. References Category:Tiberium games